super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blur (Earth 1016)/Biography
You may be looking for: The Blur (Elreak Ianros). Elreak Ianros, more commonly known as The Blur '(of ''Earth 1016), is currently 26, a former member of the '''S.P.L.A.C.K Agency and a founding member of the [[Super Alliance|'Super Alliance']] on both Earth 1016 and Earth 9024, following the destruction of Earth 1016'' in 2017 CE (Common Era).'' He is a superhero capable of traveling at superspeed, opening dimensional rifts and more by utilizing and manipulating the unstable energies of the ''No-Space''; allowing him to perceive the world around him within attoseconds along with moving at speeds close to Mach 40. Alongside '''Echo; The Blur leads and maintains the Super Alliance, monitoring not only the facility but the heroes as well. He also trains new recruits to control their powers so that they may use them for good. The Blur regularly fights alongside his division codenamed Alpha. Although he does not currently have a sidekick (nor has he any intention to), he works alongside his best friends, Everlasting, and Foresight along with his fiancé, Echo. He is constantly fighting his archenemy known as the Mystic Monolith, who was revealed to be this Elreak's brother, and the reason for why he was orphaned, as Monolith murdered them when Elreak was young. Monolith has been reported numerous times around ''Aik City'' causing various crimes, but The Blur has been unable to catch him as he vanishes right before The Blur is able to catch him. This was until the event known as Desolation, where the Mystic Monolith now remains encased in a Cryo Stasis Pod, alongside other villains deemed too dangerous for a standard Prison Cell or even a Meta Containment Cell. Originally from Earth 1016, The Blur from this universe has actually spent the majority of his life trapped on Earth 9024 due to making a deal with the Mystic Monolith, and then following the destruction of Earth 1016 in the event known as Desolation. The Blur now remains a permanent resident within Aik City ''(of ''Earth 9024) and has begun to set up a new Super Alliance Headquarters on a small island; just off the coast of the city in the hopes that the constant threats will become less constant and that the good they did back on their own Earth would continue. The Super Alliance was seemingly well received by the public, until a new legislation was passed by the US Government where the Super Alliance and all it's members were deemed as War Criminals, Fugitives and were to be arrested effective immediately. Police [[Captain Frazier|'Captain Frazier']] gathered the local police force alongside some top-tier heroes and marched upon the Headquarters where they arrested every member; except for The Blur who was not in the facility at that time. This new law was made public as Elreak was brought in for questioning, where he accidentally revealed that he was The Blur after using his speed to sneak into Arika's cell to comfort her. The Blur was forced on the run, though his identity remained a secret thanks to the Police Captain; as despite the orders he had been given, Captain Frazier rather admired The Blur; as he saved his young daughter from perishing in a battle against [[Lux Aeterna|'Lux Aeterna']]. With limited resources, supplies, allies and overall lack of locations to take refuge, The Blur found himself overwhelmed for quite some time but maintained contact with Captain Frazier, who kept him informed on what was happening with the officials. The Blur soon learned that the Mayor was the one who suggested the new legislation in the first place, and seemingly bribed many of the officials to get their vote. This newfound hatred for the Super Alliance left Elreak curious, and decided to pay the Mayor a visit within his office. This is where he learned that the true Mayor had not been in power for quite some time, but it was the super-villain known as [[Revise|'Revise']] who was truly wearing the face, but he was not the one pulling the strings. His ability to change his shape and form at will made him difficult to secure in the ensuing chase, but was apprehended with the help of Captain Frazier, who had been monitoring the Mayor for quite some time. Revise revealed that Monolith was not in Cryo, and was setting up a plan to destroy the Super Alliance entirely with a team he could never stop, following his failure on Earth 1016. Although infuriated, The Blur retained his composure and quickly put Revise behind bars. The entirety of the Super Alliance were quickly released from their imprisonment and pardoned of all crimes they had been falsely accused of. The Blur thanked Frazier and hoped the two would become good friends in the future, but for the time being, the threat of Monolith and his League of Super Criminals still hung over his head, worried for what might happen next.